Protectors
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary is a shadowhunter pretending to live a normal mundie life , little does she know that Most of the people around her are part of the world she comes from.When She Meets her besty isabelle brother jace how will things go ?Will this change her life forever clace malec sizzy
1. Clubbing

**Its November !**

**sorry im not working on my other story i thought of this last night and i couldn't shake it so i had to !**

**I dont own Tmi Casandra Clare does ... if i did it would probrably be terrible !**

**hope u enjoy !**

** chapter 1 : Not Enough Said**

It was the last night of summer break before senior year at Idris High . Clary Simon Isabelle Magnus and Alec were having the best night of their life . Izzy and Alec were the most happy because their brother was coming back to their house . He had gone to Alicante England for some reason when he was very young. Clary only knew that and that he was going to be at pandemonium

Clary was a shadowhunter , Nephlim . She wanted to tell her Best friends so badly but couldn't . Little did she know Izzy was one also and felt the same way . Magnus and Simon were both downworlders . Magnus was a warlock meaning He was a immortal born with demon blood . Simon was infected with demon poison at a young age .

* * *

**CPOV**

Clary was at the bar . She was dressed in a red tank top with leather short shorts and a leather jacket. Leather fingerless gloves and thigh high leather boots. Her makeup was done smokey with red lipstick. Her hair was in a high ponytail and perfect ringlet curls . She spotted a flash of gold and shook her head as if it was a bad memory . She got up from the stool and made her way over to the tall muscular male . He wore a thin white t shirt with dark jeans combat boots and a leather jacket with a gray hoodie . His shirt was thin enought so that you could see his muscular build . All clary knew was that he was gold . His hair was gold with tiny curls and his eyes were gold orbs that made her melt .His skin was hadn't lost its summery tan yet etheir . She though about witch would be worse, petting his hair or telling him to wait so that she could get her drawing stuff.

* * *

After her walk to him she turned so that her back was touching his rock hard abs and began to grind on him . He quickly put his hands around her waist and danced. After what seemed like a lot of time of clary turning back and fourth he took her hand and dragged her to the storage closet that said _Employees only__. _He pushed her up against the wall with both of his hands on either side of her " your a really good dancer,by the way im jace" he said in and English accent like Alec and Izzy's . Your not so bad yourself i thought . I had enough, his lips were calling me .After ages of silence from me he gave me a confused look that was the hottest thing ive ever seen . I smirked then grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulled him close to me and kissed him . He was a great kisser . He flicked my bottom lip asking for entrance and without hesitation i let him .

* * *

First his jacket then his shirt . My jacket seemed to come of . His hands found their way under my shirt . By this time my legs were wrapped around his waist . I got a text from Izzy that said

**_CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CLUB NOW! I CANT FIND YOU ANYWHERE IM LEAVING U HAVE 5 FUCKING MINUTES SO HURRY THE HELL UP OR ELSE ME SI ALEC AND MAGGIE ARE LEAVING WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMOROW UGGGGGGGGGG... _**

I stopped reading and punched the guy . Perfect i thought . Right in the temple . With that clary gracefully leaped out of the way . Her hand was on the door knob when she felt bad so she kissed his cheek leaving the perfect lipstick stain then left a note that said.

_Clary _

_999-999-9999_

_xoxoxoxxxx_

* * *

**JPOV**

I never got -put out- but i was just so surprised . She kissed my cheek then wrote me a note . I was so confused she kissed me ...like she ment it . got me shirtless, read a text , then punched me to leave. " Wait" I said so quietly i thought she couldn't hear me . She did . She just had a look of sympathy on her face and hurt and something else i couldn't make out. " Why did you kiss me and then punch me?" She just looked at me then back at the door. After a while i just got mad "At least tell me your name...Please " "Clary" she said quietly then ran out . Thats when i saw the note next to me and picked it up.

* * *

**CPOV**

I ran through the sweaty bodies, out the club, into the crisp new york midnight air . Still bombarded with the stench of weed. I turned around to see a furious looking Izzy, Bored Simon and kissing Magnus and Alec . I ran up to them and we all got into the cab. Izzy yelled at me while I blocked her out . All I could think about was how the guy, Jace was holding me. How he was kissing me . The sad look on his face when he realized I had to leave. But mostly we they kissed ...And how I didn't want it to end.

* * *

Then she arrived at her home her mother Jocelyn and stepdad Luke were both asleep .

she took of her make-up and got into a tanktop and shorts

she touched her lips thinking about the kiss for a while she smiled ...and blushed

it was 2:17 When her head hit her pillow

She only had one thing on her mind

Goldilocks

Jace

* * *

**JPOV**

Once jace got home he took off his clothes.

Said goodnight to his sister and brother Isabelle and Alec

Then to His Parents Maryse and Rober and baby Max

He looked at the note one more time , at the phone number, then name, then the kiss mark . He touched his cheek and smiled.

Got into his bed he went to sleep at 2:45

One thing on his mind

Strawberry Shortcake

Clary

**Did u like ?**

**It took like 4 hours to write**

**Review? PLEAASEEEEEEEEE**

**Should I continue ?  
Next chapter should be up tomorow so yep **

**Byeeeeee loviiies**

**_okayitswayland_~~~~~~**


	2. Mango's for breakfast

**iv'e deided to keep going with protetors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instuments , If i did it would suck and it would be me with jace soooooooo.**

**Chapter 2 **

**JPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock . "jace hurry up we got an hour till we got to be at school " I heard Izzy say along with the noise of her high heels.

I got out of my bed and lazily walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower

i put on a pair of loose black skinny jeans showing off on my navy blue boxers , a blue v neck and all back converse

I headed to the kitchen and saw that Max, Izzy,Alec ,and Mayrse were all downstairs . Max his head of brown locks in the open i messed up his hair.

He looked up in shock, then replaced it with a smile , "Jace" he said hapily and clung to my waist ,

"Hey buddy whats up " . I replied as i hugged him back.

" were going to be late for our first day of senior year is up " Izzy cut in as Alec tossed me a mango

**( their all senior's and that's how i like it !)  
**

I quickly went back up to my room, put some fine smelling cologne on then grabbed my black leather jacket and all black Jans Sport backpack. I threw my stele and saraph blade into it with a few small dager's and a witchlight stone

As we all got in to the black range rover i wished i had drivin my own car.

soon enough we were in the crowded parking lot to see that alot of people were looking at some car that had a parking space next to it

" Clare and Simon are here , Jace I cant wait or you to meet them . Only thing is their mundies .

* * *

**CPOV**

I got up to my alarm clock ringing loudly on my bedside table

I got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom . Once i got in the shower i joyfully relized i didn't have a hangover.

After washing my naturally dark red locks and brushing my teeth i walked out of my bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around me

I slipped into a black bandeau and panties then into high wasted black leather shorts a loose white see thru crop top , i threw on my black leather fingerless gloves with a black leather with black buckle up combat boots.

I did my makeup smokey with eyeliner and mascara then bright red lipstick i straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I grabbed my black and white half striped half checkered backpack and thew daggers a saraph blade and a stele into my inside jacket pockets

" Bye mom bye Luke " I yelled As I heard muffled bye's and kissing noises

i got into my white Audi TT convertible , I sped down the street to Simon's and beeped my horn

within second's a skinny boy wearing big black glasses and curly messyish hair came out of a dark red house. " Hey Lewis" I say with a smile to my best friend other than Isabelle . "Hey , did u meet Izzy and Alec's brother last night ?" he asked curious . " Nope " i said simply popping the p

We got to school early And Izzy was no were in sight. Me and Simon just sat and talked for 5 when I noticed Alec's black range rover pull into the lot and me and Simon got out and to a shady tree. Soon Alec Izzy and someone else were walking up to us. " Hey babe i heard Simon say as he went over to kiss Isabelle. Soon they broke for air. As Isabelle introduced her Brother , He was facing her I could see he was tall with blond cury hair he was wearing a leather jacket. "Clary , Simon this is my brother Jace , Jace CLary and Simon.

He turned and i was staring into the amber eyes of goldie locks ...

**Hey guys ...**

**sorrry its so short but imma try to update all my stories today **

**so ill see if i update another chapter today ...yepty**

**anyway please review ... it makes me update faster **

**till nextime lovies **

**~okayitswayland~**


	3. He's Everywhere

**OMFG SOOOO HAPPY I GOT TO UPDATE 2 DAYS IN A ROW**

**awesssssssssommmeeee is the name **

**anyways hope u enjoy!**

**i am not cassandra clare**

**CPOV**

Standing in front of me was Goldilocks , I couldn't believe my eye's. It was him...Jace his name is . " Hi Clary it's nice to meet you ". He said wryly with a smirk on his face.

He thought it was funny, and I wanted to smack the smirk off . It infuriated me

I shot him a confused look . Then he quickly winked my way . and I replied to his unsaid statement with a quick nod of my head. As we all got our schedule i felt so weird watching Isabelle and Simon looking cute together wrapped around each other. I looked over at Jace who was standing next next to me and he was looking at me already when he asked me a question " ummm can you meet me after school." " sure " I said as i was called over to get my schedule. I had for home room and first period life skill's.

I Also got assigned locker 348 thankfully right next to my homeroom . Once i spotted my locker a saw that a teacher had just walked away from it.

Opening my locker i found a little white note with an angelic rune on it . Confused i looked to see if anyone was around , when i found no one surprisingly I opened the note and read it .

_d__ear, Clarissa _

_I'd like to __inform you that their have been a __rise in the number of__ demons entering this dimension ,_

_meet me in the back building for further information , the back building __ has a glamour on it_

_you may tell no one mundane __ or downworlder about this _

_only fellow shadowhunters. _

_we think that Valintine Morgenstern may indeed be alive_

_yours truly,_

_Hodge ,S_

Clary put the note in her back pocket then went to class to find only one seat open, right next to jace ... Once I got noticed muffled lucky's , and no fairs were shot my way . Everyone else in the room was seated with a partner . So i forced my feet to the empty seat next to his.

" so homeroom, health, life skills, Spanish , math, gym , and lunch together . Im so lucky " He said with a full smile that made me blush. When he said this i couldn't find any bit of sarcasm in his angelic voice . He must have noticed because his smile got even wider. Class started with with the teacher telling us about our first project and how it would be about 45% of the grade . You basically had to give and report about ur partner . " and you may only do your report in person " Mr .S finished . He then read of the names of partner's .

Jenna and Pagie

, Tyler and Stephanie,

Caleb and Rodney ,

Jace and Clary,

Hadley and Michael ,

Raphael and Maia ,

Helen and Aline

Kaelie and Jonothan

Lastly, Kayla and Robert

It was as if jace was every were I sighed , but he didn't seem to notice

**JPOV**

I was ( internally ) jumping for joy . I felt like I needed to be with Clary and a Whole project together . And It was a report, all about her.

* * *

After school I headed to the back building , and as It said In the note there standing infront of me was a heavily glamoured building . As he stepped in he only saw a few student's there and one teacher , Aline Penhollow , Helen Blackthorn , Alec and Izzy . The building was quite small . their were only 3 couches each holding 2 people and one large swivel chair in the middle . I went in and sat at the empty sofa's

" One person where waiting on ". Mr.S stated hurriedly

That's when I noticed that Aline and Helen were strangely close to each other

Alec and Izzy were on one so the other shadowhunter would have to sit next to me .

* * *

The door opened and we all looked up shocked their standing was Clary covered in runes , stele and saraph blade in hand. She looked just as shocked.

**WOW THREE CHAPTER'S ALREADY**

**i know its kinda weird how clary's not mad at jace and does not like him **

**sorry she will so...no worries **

**please please please please review, no lie though it makes me update faster**

**okayyy so i'lllll try to update tomorrow thanks **

**byeeeee lovvveeeessss**

**~okayitswayland~**


	4. Sorry Please Read

**OMFG I feel so bad, I haven't updated in like 3 days I'm so sorry . The next chapter will be up 2morrow I Swear **

**One of my close friend's got ran over on her way home and passed away I just totally forgot . Please OMG im like freaking out **

**The next chapter will be long one .. Again I'm sorry I've just been so depressed **

**...Sorry Again ... Tomorrow **

**Bye Happy Hanukkah and Thanksgiving ! Sorry **


	5. The meeting

**I have to thank everyone for reviewing even guest's I't amazing It really let's me know how my story is going for you guys , I love u for that ! 16 reviews !**

**on to the story !**

**I own nothing :( I do own my hair though :) **

**enought of my sad life ...Enjoy ! Happy Thanksgiving . or Hanukkah**

**Isabelle POV**

When my best friend walked through the door's of the back building . I couldn't seem to find the right word's to say. And by her shocked face I could tell neither could she . She slowly walked over and shook her head then sat next to Jace . I already knew something was up with them, But right now all I could do was stare at her like she had three heads. I opened my Mouth to say something when Mr. S spoke

"Now that your all here I need to take the note all of you were given." He spoke in an English accent . One by one the six of us gave him the note. He then put them in a small brown paper bag . He drew a rune on the bag with a stele . He tossed the bag into the air and it disappeared leaving blue smoke in its place. Soon the smoke fizzled and was gone . " from this point on please call me Hodge outside of mundie school ." He continued as he was wiping his hand off like he'd just taken out the trash. " Iv'e been finding more demons in the area than usual . to many . We have a felling that Valintine is still alive . Just then Aline cut in . "Who do you mean when you say we ?" " Myself, the clave, colleagues like the Lightwood's. He stated

" Your friend's with our parents!" I yelled. " Yes " Mr.S said rather calmly after my outburst.

" anyway children " he sounded tired " You may go, I will find a way to contact you if we need to have any more meetings. Clary Jace may I speak to you ?"

" Me and Alec are outside" I yelled

Jace just nodded .

**Jace POV **

Clary got up before me offering her hand politely . I too it at smirked then held it up to my face and kissed it . I noticed her blush a bit and it was the most adorable thing ever .

Slowly emerging from the sofa I took in her apperance. Tight leather short's A see thru white shirt that u could see some black bikini ish, bra like thing

**(A/N: Im not a boy i wouldn't know what they would call a bandeau ) **she was also wearing leather finger-less gloves , a leather jacket and combat boots She looked hot , sexy , very sexy

Mr.S began to speak " I've been watching you two fight and might I say that you two have gifts . You are best anywere around your age . So with that being said please take in alot of leader ship and responsibility with this please it would be amazing . Truly amazing . That's all and thank you ."

He sounded hurried and ...nervous ?

** Clary POV **

Once Mr.S said me and Jace could go I tried to prepare myself for any lecture Isabelle was going to give me .

But she didnt...

" Clary I just didn't know. but im not mad . I know you couldn't tell me if you wanted two . Isabelle said like she was bored .

" Any way " she continued " Mag's wanted to know If you wanted to come with us to play truth or dare .

" Sure " I said nervously ... I knew that since it was friday and that we had Monday and Tuesday off This would go on untill someone got laid or completely naked

**Isabelle POV**

I was going to get Clary and Jace together if it was the last thing I was to do. Truth or Dare was just the first part of it .

I texted Maggie, Alec , and Simon

_truth or dare sleepover mag's place finished at first laid or naked . meet in 15 minutes ._ _This is really only to get Clary and Jace together. _

" Clary will you take Jace to mag's house I have to get something ."

"Well doesn't he have to get clothes?" Clary asked

" I'll have Alec get him some ."

" Okay I Guess ." Jace I have to stop by my house ."

" Sure thing baby cake's " He said with a smirk on his face. and by the way  
Clary was looking at him she wanted to smack it off.

They got in the car and drove away.

"This should be fun." I said with and evil voice and a smirk on my face ."

"Yes it shall." Said Alec in a moking manner as he got in the car .

" They have no idea."

* * *

**Im so sorry for not updating for about a week I've been so busy . My friend just died and My my besty is going though a really hard**

**time in her life so i just wanted to say sorry about that**

**I will update the next chapter after dinner tonight ITS THANKSGIVING OMFG ...**

**But yeah Truth or dare will be the next couple chapter's**

**review regular and review me some dare's**

**Happy Thanksgiving and Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate ...**

**so thanks lovies till next time **

**~okayitswayland~**


	6. Sneaky Isabelle

**I dont own tmi or the north face...****  
**

**I'm not sure if I said this before but I want them to live in California ... I have my reason's ... teeheehee**

**Jace POV**

The drive to Clary's was just so awkward . It was an Uncomfortable silence . I decided to break it

" So "

" So" She repeated

" Look , I don't know what you think about the other night at pandemonium but its not exactly my fault that 'it' happened . And I don't know why your mad or-

" Mad , Mad why would I be mad . " She said while focusing on the road . Were here" She continued quietly My mom and stepdad aren't their so ...yeah..."

Looking around her house was a very big nice looking house. It didn't faze me because most shadowhunter's were payed well from the clave , nice car's ,and big houses were Nephlim normal **(A/N: i don't know if I should capitalize Nephlim , plz tell me ) **. It was a Californian style house . Light brown cement wall's , milk chocolate like waved shingles , white boarded glass window's . And a glass double-door with a dark wood border .The floor had light brown tile suitable for the outdoor's. Their was also a large fountain with kissing angel's in the middle of the spiral driveway. And palm tree's all around. Her house was absolutely beautiful . But nothing like the Wayland manner.

Before we went though the gate she reached her hand over me grazing my abs and blushed. I smirked and she must have noticed because she smacked the side of my head softly. when she opened the glove compartment a small stack of papers and a small remote with 4 button's fell out. The remote was gray with white button's . It said

open/close : Gate

open/close : Garage.

As we went past the large gate she pressed the open garage button . Inside the 4 door garage was a 2014 black Honda CBR 10000 motorcycle. A 2009 yellow hummer .

I must have zoned out staring at the motorcycle for a while because she was talking and all I caught was

"Wanna come in ?" She asked while unbuckling her seat belt. " Sure".

* * *

**CPOV**

As we walked into my house I could tell Jace was gawking .

I don't know why but I felt safe around him. Almost as if nothing else matter'd .He was also beautiful. His hair , his skin , his eye's . His smile ... And I could tell behind his badboy image their was something causing his pain that wasn't noticeable to just anyone's eye's. No its not a shadowhunter thing , It's a connection thing . This boy was mysterious and I knew that seeing though his facade was a sign that their was something more between us .

" Umm you can sit in here and wait if you want." I said while tossing Jace a remote

* * *

upstairs in my room I grabbed my all black north-face backpack and threw in a pair of yoga pants that went just to my knee's, a plane all white no zip hoddie . and red keds with white lace's. Makeup bag in hand I put red lipstick in it , black eye liner and mascara .

After throwing hair product's and thanks to Isabelle pink lace undergarments I got a text from queen bitch herself

**Isabelle : Jeez r u nd jace doing thats taking so long ...lol**

**Clary : nooooooooo ... im just getting clothes nd coming ... calm urself **

**Isabelle : Pandemonuim later i think **

**Clary : y r we rally playing truth or dare**

**Isabelle: Its a fun game i have my reasons ... y does evry1 think that evrytime we play t or d that i hav somekind of sneaky plan ...**

**Clary : se ya L8r**

I ran down stair's to find jace looking at one of my painting's " Your really good , it's as beautiful as you ."

" thank you " I said quietly, a smile playing at my lips " We should go Isabelle's waiting

* * *

Over at Magnus's house everybody was sitting in a circle waiting for us to join .

Me and jace sat down next to each other

"Finally " Isabelle yelled " Who wants to go first " She didn't wait for an answer from anyone before continuing " no one, okay i guess i will

Jace , truth or dare?"

" Dare Im a real man ."

" I dare you to...

* * *

**hey guys **

**I need you guys to tell me how the story is to you if u like it if u don't . **

**Also i want you guys to review some truth or dare's**

**that would be totally awsome...**

**anyway imma try to update try to update tonight or tomorow**

**till next time loviessss**

**i might change my name also beacuse i want to start divergent fanfiction's**

**so yepty **

**bye loviesss**

**~okayitswayland~**


	7. my phone

**Hey guys this is on my phone so its gunna be quick**

**I rlly kneed those thruths or dare-s nd I just reread the last chapter I posted nd I totally mesed up on the textes between clary and isabelle so umm yea...**

**Thx bye**


	8. truth or dare promo

**Big Thanks to Refgirl21 and Doclover and a guest who gave me dare's I love themmm !**

**I own nothing**

**CPOV**

" I dare you to sit on Jace's lap for the rest of the game." Isabelle said a smirk playing her lip's

I got up and turned to see Jace who was patting his lap, I went and sat and her was warm, not a luke nasty like warm but a sweet warm . _And he smelt like sunshine, and soap and cologne _. And soon I found myself taking deep breathes of him with my eye's closed . And I thought I was dead in heaven and and

_Isabelle._

" Clary are you dead hellooooooooo"

"Hummph yeah ummm ... Simon truth or dare " I said A bit wryly I had a good one for both truth and dare.

" Dare , wait no truth" He said suddenly relizing what he had done

" nope you already picked it bro" I said popping the p

" Okay umm I dare you to drink hot coke **( Thanks Doclover awesome idea ) **

"Fine he grumbled."

He got up and walked to kitchen ,Maggie and Isabelle hot on his heels . **( im out of it today did i spell that right ? heels )**

A few seconds later we here a microwave then a beep . Then The three of them come out , Simon a sky blue glittery cup. He held the cup up to his mouth and drank it . His face immediately scrunched up . " This is like vodka , sour, burning , and somehow enjoyable .

"Okay " simon continued " Jace you know the question "

" Dare "

" everytime someone says 'or' you have to caress Clary's thigh for 30 second's. **( Regirl21 this was one of my favorites )**

Jace then whispered in my ear " That cool with you?"

sitting on his lap was making me go crazy . My heart was hammering in my chest, so i just nodded . And Jace obviously understood

"okay" He said nervously . As if he was reassuring himself more than saying he'd do the dare

"Magnus t or " Magnus smirked

He started to rub my thigh and it felt amazing . But to soon it all stoped and he finished off

"dare"

" dare ." Magnus tested , still smirking

" I dar you to put a least 2 full tub's of glitter down into ur toilet ."

" YOU MONSTROSITY OF EVIL , YOU DEVIL CHILD , NEVER . WILL . I . EVER THROW GLITTER AWAY ." hs said yelling and taking off his shirt.

* * *

**I've been taking so long to update and im truly sorry so this will be a little something just lemmie say thanks everyone who gave me a dare or updated so thanks and please more dare and truth **

**id love to hear from u . Im going to Itaily tomorow with my dance group , and I will update **

**Listen to the song team by lorde it's awesome!**

**bye gotta start packing **

**till next time loviesss**

**~okayitswayland~**

**Sorry about any types of errors I gotta go srry and bye !1! hope ya like.**

"


	9. Truth or Dare: Clubbing war

**Big Thanks to Refgirl21 and Doclover and a guest who gave me dare's I love themmm !**

**I own nothing**

**CPOV**

" I dare you to sit on Jace's lap for the rest of the game." Isabelle said a smirk playing her lip's

I got up and turned to see Jace who was patting his lap, I went and sat and her was warm, not a luke nasty like warm but a sweet warm . _And he smelt like sunshine, and soap and cologne _. And soon I found myself taking deep breathes of him with my eye's closed . And I thought I was dead in heaven and and

_Isabelle._

" Clary are you dead hellooooooooo"

"Hummph yeah ummm ... Simon truth or dare " I said A bit wryly I had a good one for both truth and dare.

" Dare , wait no truth" He said suddenly relizing what he had done

" nope you already picked it bro" I said popping the p

" Okay umm I dare you to drink hot coke **( Thanks Doclover awesome idea ) **

"Fine he grumbled."

He got up and walked to kitchen ,Maggie and Isabelle hot on his heels . **( im out of it today did i spell that right ? heels )**

A few seconds later we here a microwave then a beep . Then The three of them come out , Simon a sky blue glittery cup. He held the cup up to his mouth and drank it . His face immediately scrunched up . " This is like vodka , sour, burning , and somehow enjoyable .

"Okay " simon continued " Jace you know the question "

" Dare "

" everytime someone says 'or' you have to caress Clary's thigh for 30 second's. **( Regirl21 this was one of my favorites )**

Jace then whispered in my ear " That cool with you?"

sitting on his lap was making me go crazy . My heart was hammering in my chest, so i just nodded . And Jace obviously understood

"okay" He said nervously . As if he was reassuring himself more than saying he'd do the dare

"Magnus t or " Magnus smirked

He started to rub my thigh and it felt amazing . But to soon it all stoped and he finished off

"dare"

" dare ." Magnus tested , still smirking

" I dar you to put a least 2 full tub's of glitter down into ur toilet ."

" YOU MONSTROSITY OF EVIL , YOU DEVIL CHILD , NEVER . WILL . I . EVER THROW GLITTER AWAY ." he said yelling and taking off his shirt

" I'm going to get you back Jace , I will if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled over dramatically

" Clary truth or dare " Magnus asked as if nothing had happened

" Dare I guess " While Jace rubbed my leg ... ahem thigh...upper thigh...wow he was enjoying this, so was I

" I wonder what's so bad " Jace said, signature smirk plastered on his face

" Clary I dare you to go to pandemonium and have a contest with Izzy to see how many guys you can make out with" As he said this Jace's smirk dropped off is face

"Okay...I'll do it ."

**Thanks for that one guest who update's every time and big thanks to those who gave me dare's **

**keep doing dare's their awsome **

**I will try to update tonight **

**thanks again**

**~okayitswayland~**

**u thought i was going to leave you just hangin wernt u **

**just kidding!**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Magnus that bitch

He know's I like Clary and he just has to send me off to my desk

Im just gunna find some chick to fool around with and I'll be fine

_will I ? _

**Clary POV**

Izzy dragged me up to her room right after Magnus was finished with his sentence

As I got up to Izzy's room I dropped **( A/N: two p's in drop:ed Idk im goin crazy ) **myself on her bed and huffed , while she ran into her closet signaling me that this was going to be ...alot of makeup and dresses and shoes

She came out first with a dress it was so short it should be Illegal

It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it was a bra top like thing with a leather skirt and the bra top had red lace on it

Iz also threw me some fingerless black leather gloves and red 7 inch high heels (pumps)with straps .

She did my eyes smokey with eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

She put my hair to one side and curled it . I looked sexy very very sexy

" I would so go lez for you girl" Isabelle said admiring her work.

a dark blue mini dress with matching stiletto booties .

Her hair straightened to perfection with smokey eye shadow and Burgundy lipstick.

we started downstairs

* * *

One we arrived in the kitchen Magnus was nowhere in sight , Alec and Simon were at bar stools looking bored and Jace was turned around talking to them

He turned because he must of herd us coming . He had a milk carton up to his mouth . and he dropped it, his gaze landing on me . Mouth open so milk was falling out

" You look nice " He said trying to act smooth but falling

" Come on " Magnus shouted somewere off in the distance

" Ladies first " He had to force out still trying and falling

we all made our way to the car

this was gunna be fun...

* * *

**Im sorry if this seemed kinda rushed im so tired I got a big day tomorow and no editing ... Grr**

**anyway**

**gotta go more tomorow byeee**

**~okayitswayland~**


	10. Sad Life lol

**Hey Guys !... : ( **

**I really don't know where this story is Going **

**I'm not ending it I Just have some serious writers block**

**And I'm so sorry . Sat is my b-day and I got no plans so I'll try to update**

**Girl at my school invited all my friends over and I'm Lonely **

**She hates my but idk why**

**Enough of my sad life ...Once again sorry and I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**Bye ... **


	11. pop your cherry

**WoW okay I'm ready to write ...**

**Oh Yea sorry for like not updating for like 1000000 year's**

**( Life of a drama queen) LOL**

**Oh yea before i forget**

**Review me song u like **

**I need to know like and movies  
Review me great movies to watch and songs to listen to please...it helps**

**I OWN NOthing **

**One more thing is the real clace is coming in the next few chapter's ...I GOT THISSSSS lol**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jace POV**

When Clary came down I was in the middle of talking to Simon and Alec about the game And was drinking milk out of a carton. I turned and there was Clary

. And the way that Isabelle was dressed compared to Clary , Izzy did that on purpose. Clary's dress was so short and Her hair was and her grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

When I realized I was staring the milk carton was on the floor and their was milk coming out of my mouth ..

* * *

**Clary POV**

In the SUV , Magnus was driving and Alec was the passenger .

Izzy Was In the middle . And me and Jace were in the back .

" Um you look great " Jace said like he was breathless

" Thanks " I said uncomfortably

" Were here " Magnus called

He parked and we all got out . Jace opened my door

When We got pass the bouncer and into the club . Just to my luck it was a bachelor night

" So we know each of you kissed different guys you must" Magnus paused thinking " Take a picture of each of them.

Magnus snapped his fingers then reusable camera's appeared in mine and Isabelle's hands

I started walking and grabbed two guys by their ties.

I snapped a pic of both of them and brought one guy to my neck , the other to my mouth

He tasted like peppermint and weed .

I pushed the both men off me, and went to look for my next victim. In the corner I saw a tall dark male with piercing blue eye's . I made my way over to him .

" Your pretty " I said passing my hand over his lower lip

" That dress is really short Isn't it. It's great " He said in a liquid Spanish accent

" You know what would make it better " I said warpping his arms around my waist

" And what would that be " He said my hands around his neck

" I think you'll find out " I finished . Then we kissed , His kisses were sloppy , but I knew he wasn't drunk . He began to kiss my neck

So I got out the camera and made a funny face

After about 11 or more kisses , I saw a golden-haired boy over In a corner looking a bit sad .

" Hey Jace "

* * *

**Jace POV**

When Clary and Isabelle walked into the club Isabelle was in no rush to get a guy to kiss, but Clary grabbed two guys by their tie's . And Just to my luck

(sarcastically speaking ) their was a bachelor's night going on.

When I looked over t my left I saw Isabelle just sitting their playing with her nails . And that's when It hit me , This whole game was just for me and Clary to get together .

I walked over to a corned couch and sat , I spotted Clary with some muscular guy and he was kissing her neck , while she was making faces and taking pictures. She then pushed him off and walked over to a group of guys . One of witch was wearing a badge that said

_Last night alive..._

She walked a very suductive walk over to the group of men and talked to them . Putting a cherry in her mouth while popping the stem off , and letting it fall to the floor.

That move made my jaw drop . She asked them a question. ( i saw her mouth moving ) They all pointed to the groom and she walked up closer to him . But while she was walking one of the men smacked her ass .She turned to him and grabbed his head in her tiny hands and brought it down to her . she then kissed him and broke away to continue walking . He opened his mouth to show the stemless cherry in his mouth . He the chewed it victoriously while other's made catcalls and whistles .

She reached the groom and made a _' come er ' _ motion with her fingers , he walked up to her and she grabbed his hand and began to drag him off to some kind of chair . she pushed him in the seat then sat on top of him . She laced her finger's around the back of his neck, whispered some words into his ear then bit it . She trailed kisses all down his jaw line till she reached his mouth . She started to get up then waved her finger in front of his face as if to say no no no.

She took a picture of both men and walked off.

I have a picture in my head of how my face looks right now and lemme just leave it at , no artist has seen a red this deep . I was beyond angry . I know I just met the girl about a week ago but I still feel like something between us is ... very right ...

* * *

**Time laps about and hour and 45 mins . **

we've already been at this club for a couple of hours and I just wanted to go home and have noting to do with this whole game.

" Hey Jace"said a small voice

I looked up into the beautiful eye's of my Clary

_my Clary ? Jace snap out of it _

" Hey " I said so happy to see her . She sat next to me .

" How many " I asked

" stopped counting after 11 " She said handing me the camera

My heart sank.

" Clary ?" she nodded for me to continue " You wanna talk about it?"

She knew what I meant " Sure. last time we were at pandemonium

"What did you feel when it happened " I asked .

" Jace " She turned and looked me in my eye's " I felt something with you that I've never felt before , and I know you felt it to "

" I did Clary and I...I loved it. Clary , i know I only met me a week ago but it's felt like forever "

We sat and stared into each other's eye for a long time before she cupped my face with her warm hands then said

" Kiss me "

I leaned over to her and put my lips on her's gently and then deepened the kiss. I smiled when she tugged on my curls_  
_

I broke away and asked with the little confidence I had in me " will you be my girlfriend . please " I whimpered

She laughed , her hands still on my face " yes Jace" we kissed again , and I was about to deepen it when I felt a vibration in my pocket .

the caller ID said Maggie

"Hello

Finally

Outside , okay

Clary's with me

okay

See ya

"We're leaving " I got up and helped her " Oh and Jace " She said intertwining our fingers " I only thought of you while kissing people"

I looked down at her and kissed her . then laced our finger's together. Once we were outside pass the bouncer everybody was gaping due to our hands .

* * *

**Clary POV**

The cab ride back to Isabelle's was quiet only because of the other's reaction . I rested my head on Jace's shoulder and He wrapped his arm around me ,

kissed the top of my head and put his head on top of mine

Once at the Institute Jace walked me to Izzy's room and went to his

Simon slept in a guest room and Magnus went to Alec's to do some...stuff...

I went into Izzy bathroom and threw on a sky blue tank top and pink short shorts .I put my hair up into a messybun.

I sat on Isabelle's bed got my phone out and opened up Facebook and waited for it to load. Izzy came in a pink lepord pajama set consisting of a silk top and shorts

jumped on the bed and threw my phone out of my hand's.

" Okay Clary Spill "

* * *

**Wow that was long ...**

**I lied about clace being in the next chapter but idk it just kinda flows through me and it felt right to just go with it and have jace ask her out **

**but you got your clace didn't you...**

**please review ... it helps**

**They will se who won next chapter**

**lol MOVIES AND SONGS please**

**bye lovieeeeeeees**

**~okayitswayland~**


End file.
